


Night Rider

by slutpunk



Series: Ride It Like You Stole It [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Car Sex, Caught, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Hux is sluttier than he originally thought, Kyle Ron doesn't know how to Feelings, Kyle Ron doesn't know how to threaten anyone, M/M, Mechanophilia, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Virginity Is Revealed!, Threats of Violence, cause of death: kyle ron's dick, the truck, the truck is the sex toy, there's nothing but porn here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: “I wanna—” Hux mumbles, voice all soft and worn out, but fuck if his cock isn’t twitching back to life. “I wanna do it.”Kylo’s fingers pause inside him. “What?”“I wanna fuck your truck."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153697551977/how-about-hux-fucking-the-gear-shift-in-kylos-old) from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
>
>> How about Hux fucking the gear shift in Kylo's old beat up truck while Kylo watches?
> 
> thank you to [epiccuppycakes](http://epiccuppycakes.tumblr.com/), [unicornsandbutane](http://unicornsandbutane.tumblr.com/), and [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/) for reading this chapter early on and encouraging me and telling me what you thought! I appreciate you all so much <3
> 
> thank you to the gorgeous [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/) for betaing and supporting me! xoxo
> 
> and as always, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat! :D

Times like these, Hux really thinks he should reconsider his life choices. 

Kylo’s pressing the dangerous end of a broken-off bottle into the neck of some roguishly handsome guy with tawny beige skin and it’s all because the guy (Paul? Bob? Beau?—close enough) bought Hux a drink. 

Well, to be fair, Hux was flirting, but that’s besides the point. Anyway, it’s all Kylo’s fault for ignoring him when they’re supposed to be out  _ together _ , instead getting deeply involved in a conversation with a terrifying skinhead who looks approximately one million years old. 

So when a good-looking guy came up and offered to buy Hux a drink he was definitely not old enough to be drinking, he didn’t see any reason to say no. 

He would be regretting it a little more if Kylo didn’t look so damn hot when he’s angry. 

“You thought it would be okay to touch what doesn’t  _ belong _ to you!” 

“Hey— _ Hey _ —there was no touching! I was just buying him a drink!” Beau says, hands up, and it’s probably smart to be as unassuming as possible at the moment, considering the bottle-turned-deadly weapon he’s got shoved in his face and the considerable bulk Kylo has on the guy. 

It all happened frighteningly fast and Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away for a second. 

One minute they were talking, the next Kylo was there, slamming his drink down, wrapping his long fingers around the neck of it in a way that Hux found much too sensual for such a simple movement. Kylo’s face was set in an ugly, twisted snarl as he smashed the bottle against the edge of the bar, sending glass and booze flying. Hux let out an actual squawk when beer splashed all over his Calvin-fucking-Klein shirt as Kylo gripped tight around the broken-off neck of his beer bottle. Kylo grabbed Beau’s collar and shoved him back against the bar, sending even more booze spilling all over the place. The chatter in the pub went silent as Kylo held his improvised weapon at the man’s throat. 

“You  _ arguing _ with me?” Kylo spits now, teeth bared. “You saying I’m  _ wrong _ ? You think I’m fucking  _ blind _ ?” 

Kylo’s voice is a deafening roar that rattles through Hux’s body with the force of it. He’s all fury and possessive jealousy as he holds the broken glass to Beau’s throat, the sharp edge digging into his skin without drawing blood. Yet. 

It’s fucking  _ erotic _ and Hux goes from zero to raging hard-on in two seconds  _ flat. _

Probably a world record.

He makes a mental note to schedule an appointment with a therapist. Once Kylo’s done fucking him into oblivion, of course. 

“ _ No _ , man!” Beau shakes his head, surprisingly calm in the face of Kylo’s wrath. The bottle under his neck digs a little deeper, presses a little harder and that sobers him up.  

“You ever even _look_ at what’s mine again, I will shove this bottle up your ass, turn your insides into a _fucking_ _milkshake and drink it_!” Kylo’s screamed out words were greeted by dead silence, broken only by the harsh breaths of the pair up against the bar.

What the  _ fuck  _ did that even  _ mean _ ?

Beau’s face is the most fascinating mix of fear and genuine confusion that Hux has ever seen. A glance around the bar reveals that most of the patrons have that same twist of horror and bewilderment brought on by Kylo’s threat. 

Kylo doesn’t even seem to notice, too caught up in his anger. “Get the picture?” Kylo says, voice deathly quiet now. 

“Well—uh, how are you gonna  _ drink _ —” Beau stammers out, frowning.

Kylo cuts off his words by slamming the poor guy against the bar again, the jagged glass now poised inches from his right eye. “Did I fucking  _ stutter? _ ” 

“No! I got you, man! I got you!” Beau yells, as beer drips onto his face. 

“Good.” Kylo pulls back, dropping the broken bottle on the bar, shattering it for good now. His eyes find Hux’s immediately and Hux’s cock twitches. 

Kylo is fucking  _ pissed.  _

He really should goad Kylo like this more often. 

Minutes later, Kylo’s got him pinned against the passenger door of his crappy-ass truck and, honestly, it’s  _ great _ . Kylo’s knee presses between his legs, his meaty thigh tight up against Hux’s cock, giving him just the right angle to rut on Kylo’s leg. 

Hux is relieved that at least Kylo’s just as hard as he is under those sinfully tight jeans. 

Kylo’s hand braces just under Hux’s jaw, thumb turning his face to just the right angle for Kylo to cover Hux’s mouth with his own. 

Hux has realized by now that Kylo kisses like he’s trying to own you. His kisses are always just shy of too hard, all teeth and filthy sucking noises, and they always leave Hux shaking. This one is no different. 

Hux meets Kylo pound for pound, arms looped tight around Kylo’s neck; when Kylo bites at his lip, Hux gnaws down on Kylo’s in return. When Kylo sucks a mark just on the corner of Hux’s mouth, he sucks on Kylo’s tongue, just the way Kylo likes it. 

They pull away for air and Kylo’s thumb comes up to stroke at Hux’s panting mouth. Hux sucks the digit into his mouth eagerly, already planning out what he’ll do to Kylo’s cock once he gets it in him. Mouth, ass, he doesn’t care. Every part of him feels like it’s pulled taut, the haze of need and shivers of pleasure already making him feel like he’s on the edge of snapping. He can’t help the tiny shifts of his hips against Kylo’s leg, giving himself just enough friction to take the edge off. 

“Such a slut, aren’t you, baby?” Kylo murmurs, almost to himself, as his eyes lock on where Hux’s lips are sealed around his thumb. “You can’t even stop yourself from doing it. From bending over for anyone who asks nice enough.” 

Hux frowns at that, his mouth going slack around Kylo’s thumb, even as his cock throbs and he feels the wetness of precome seeping into the fabric of his briefs. How  _ rude _ . 

“I bet you’d let anybody have you, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d beg for it.” 

Hux goes to speak, but Kylo’s thumb pushes down on his tongue, his hand gripping Hux’s chin to keep it there. Hux very carefully tries not to notice the rush of heat that goes through him at the degrading treatment, tries not to notice when his hips stutter forward again, grinding his cock against Kylo’s thigh. 

Therapist.  _ Soon _ . 

“It’s okay, baby, you don’t have to tell me. I know.” Kylo’s eyes meet Hux’s and there is still a cold fury burning in him, a possessiveness. “I know what sluts like you need.”

Kylo moves, shifting his leg so that it rubs against Hux’s cock and makes him moan, eyes sliding shut as his mouth closes around Kylo’s thumb again. He sucks to distract himself from the rough friction, the sensation of his 100% cotton briefs dragging along his cock even as he grinds into it. Hux rolls his hips forward, revelling in the feel of Kylo’s thick muscles through the layers. 

“That’s it, baby, take what you need.” When Hux opens his eyes he sees that Kylo’s gaze is locked on him with laser-like focus. It sends a shiver skittering down his spine. “You could come just like this, couldn’t you? Rubbing your slutty little cock on my leg like a fucking  _ animal _ .” 

Hux groans at that, his mind warring with the comparison even as he starts moving against Kylo’s leg in earnest, his hands grabbing at Kylo’s leather jacket to pull him in closer. It occurs to him that he’s doing this in a parking lot _ again _ and it probably says something about their relationship.

They're parked far away from the bar and Hux was glad, at the time, that people wouldn’t see the rolling piece of trash they arrived in. Hux had been all too happy to inform Kylo that his junker probably still looked like a moving hunk of rust when it was brand new. But Hux is even more grateful for their distance from the pub now, for the darkness that crowds around them; it keeps them hidden when Hux hears loud laughter and the slamming of the bar’s front door. Smokers coming out for their mid-drink fix. 

_ Fuck. _ A dirty-wrong part of Hux almost wants them to be seen, for everyone to see how desperate he gets for Kylo. 

“Hear that, baby? Should I invite them over? Show off what a filthy slut you are? Maybe I’ll let  them have a go at you, huh? Would you like that?”

_ Fuck. _

Kylo’s hand grips Hux’s jaw tight, shaking just a bit to get his attention, Hux’s tongue pressed tight to the bottom of his mouth. Hux forces his eyes away from the small gathering of leather-clad bikers in front of the bar to Kylo’s fierce gaze. 

“You’re going to ride my leg like the slut you are.” Kylo’s voice is low, harsh, and leaves no room for argument. “You’re going to come in your pants, like the  _ whore _ you are. And if you do a good enough job, if you show me you deserve it, I’ll give you something to put up that needy fuckhole of yours.”

A full body tremble goes through Hux at the words, making his nipples stand up and his cock let out a new gush of precome. 

It’s depraved. It’s cruel. 

It’s  _ fucking hot. _

Kylo reads him like a fucking book, grinning at him as he grabs a handful of Hux’s ass, forcing him to move his hips against Kylo’s leg. “Get started then, baby.”

Hux glares as best as he can, even as he starts humping Kylo’s leg. It’s hard—not just his cock— but the whole thing. The fabric of his underwear, while  _ very _ soft, is a rough drag against the over-sensitive skin of his cock. Kylo’s body is pressed up against his so tight he hardly has room to move, but still, he tries. 

“That’s it, baby, just like that. What a good little slut you are,” Kylo groans, using his grip on Hux’s jaw to turn his head to the side so he can get his teeth on Hux’s neck. 

Goddamn. Kylo’s lips should be fucking  _ illegal.  _

Hux digs a hand into Kylo’s hair like it’s his anchor, clutches at those broad, dumb shoulders while he dry humps Kylo’s leg. 

In a public parking lot. With people close enough that they’d know what they’re doing if they were spotted. 

Again. 

Somehow it only makes the whole thing even hotter. Hux has to fucking  _ work _ for his pleasure, has to grind himself down on Kylo’s leg at just the right angle to make him cry out around the thumb in his mouth, but it’s still not quite enough. He’s been on the brink of losing it since Kylo first smashed that bottle on the bar, he’s been aching for it  _ all fucking night _ and Kylo has promised him more if he can make this happen. 

Hux mind swims with raw need, every nerve in his body feels like it’s directly attached to his cock. His nipples are as hard as diamonds and so sensitive, the material of his shirt exquisitely rough against his skin. 

He moves faster and faster, nearing that perfect edge of bliss, but he needs a nudge, needs something more. He can’t help letting out a little moan of frustration. 

He needs  _ more. _

Hux opens his eyes and meets Kylo’s gaze, whining low and pressing his hand back into the grip still tight on his ass. 

“You want something, baby?” Kylo murmurs against his ear, dragging his tongue along the outer rim and biting down on the lobe. His grip on Hux’s jaw slackens just enough, “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Hux finally rushes out, his voice wet and he realizes then there’s little tears seeping out the corners of his eyes. 

“I don’t think you’ve earned that yet—”

Now Kylo’s just being  _ unfair _ . 

“Please, Kylo?” Hux turns his head, catching Kylo’s thumb in his mouth again, suckling on it, working his tongue over it and  _ wishing _ it was Kylo’s cock. “ _ Please _ ?”

“But since you’re being such a good little  _ slut _ —” Kylo is staring again, watching Hux’s lips tight around his thumb, “I’ll give you a reward.” 

Abruptly—wonderfully—Kylo’s hand plunges into Hux’s pants, pulling them tight across his crotch as he seeks out Hux’s slicked-up hole. Two fingers sink into Hux’s ass like they were meant to be there and Hux cries out, shuddering against Kylo’s body, hips stuttering to a stop. 

“Don’t you fucking stop,” Kylo warns, giving Hux’s jaw another rough shake, “Not until you come in your fucking pants.”  

Hux moans and keeps going because he has to, he  _ needs  _ to come now. So much pent up frustration and want and need and now he’s finally getting what he wants. 

Well, what he really wants is Kylo’s fat cock inside him, but this is good too. 

Really fucking good. 

Hux starts rocking his hips again and this time Kylo’s fingers move with him, fucking into his hole in time with his thrusts. Hux’s hand is fisted in Kylo’s hair, keeping him as close as he can while he fucks himself back on those fingers and forward onto Kylo’s thigh. 

All it takes is a little twist of Kylo’s fingers and Hux is seeing stars, he’s shuddering and crying out around Kylo’s thumb as his orgasm wracks through him. There’s a rush of wet heat that spills into Hux’s pants and onto his cock, slick and burning hot. He can feel the dampness seeping into the fabric and it should make him ashamed and humiliated, but instead he just wants  _ more. _

He’s lost in a haze of pleasure as thick as Kylo’s dick and honestly, pushing Kylo into a jealous rage was probably the best decision he’s  _ ever _ made. He can feel his body being moved, feel Kylo’s hands pushing him around and taking off his pants, and it’s all completely fine. 

Kylo’s fingers move inside him too, but that’s almost comforting now, feeling his body being worked open to accommodate Kylo’s cock, that slow-burning anticipation knowing he’s going to be dicked into oblivion soon enough. 

Dimly, he can hear Kylo speaking. 

“ _ — _ fucking  _ hot _ , so fucking  _ needy,  _ all the goddamn time. Look at this, got four fingers in you already, baby, and you’re ready for more, aren’t you? Bet you’d beg me for more if you weren’t so fucked out and sweet right now. I bet you’d fuck my  _ truck _ if I let you, wouldn’t you, baby?” 

Suddenly, that seems like the  _ greatest _ idea Kylo’s had. Ever. 

Hux lifts his head to find he’s bent over the center console of Kylo’s ratty truck, with the man himself right behind him, pumping those big, long fingers inside him. 

“I wanna—” Hux mumbles, voice all soft and worn out, but fuck if his cock isn’t twitching back to life. “I wanna do it.” 

Kylo’s fingers pause inside him. “What?” 

“I wanna fuck your truck.”

It’s  _ fucking _ ridiculous and stupid and  _ hot _ all at once. 

“Are you serious?” 

Hux just nods, turning his head to look at the truck’s gear shift. It’s a thick, black knob that Kylo “customized” to look like an 8-ball with a long and skinny shaft that goes down to the floor, at just the right height to reach out and use. 

Or, you know, to fuck in this case. 

“Shit, babe, that’s so—fuck, that’s so hot. Fuck.” Kylo takes a breath, withdrawing his fingers to grip Hux’s hips. “Come here, like this.” 

It takes some maneuvering, but soon he’s poised just right, half-kneeling on the big centre console, like he would be if he were riding Kylo’s dick. Except this time, it’s Kylo’s truck he’ll be riding. 

His cock gives an excited little jolt, already back to being half-hard just thinking of it. 

Kylo’s got the gear shift clean and slicked up for him, all Hux has to do is shuffle back just a bit. He can feel the unyielding plastic at his hole and it only takes a little push before it starts slipping into him. 

It’s  _ big _ , maybe bigger than Kylo’s cock, but where Kylo’s cock is all soft skin and blunt, the gear shift is immovable. It doesn’t try to conform to his body, it doesn’t move just right, it just pushes inside him and he has to force his body to work around it. 

It’s weird and different and _amazing_. The knowledge that he’s got a piece of a _car_ _in his ass_ , something that Kylo uses daily, something so simple and innocent corrupted for their sexual fantasies is intoxicating. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ baby, you look—” Kylo groans, sitting in the seat beside Hux and he can feel the man’s hands on his ass, holding him open, fingers trailing on the slick, stretched out rim of his hole. “ _ Gorgeous _ .” 

Hux whimpers, high-pitched and needy as he seats himself as far as he can, feels his hole flutter loose around the skinny end of the gear shift rod while the rest of him is opened up so  _ wide _ . 

He starts moving then, slow and careful, not wanting to tear something, wanting to  _ enjoy it _ . He sits up on his knees, arches his back to just the right angle and then he’s riding that gear shift, properly, feeling that hard plastic rubbing all along the insides of his hole. 

“Look at you, god, you look so good like this, so  _ fucking perfect _ ,” Kylo mumbles, mostly at Hux’s hole and it’s even better once Kylo’s fingers start playing too, start rubbing at the exposed walls of his hole and Hux can only imagine how red it must be, how  _ sore  _ it’s gonna be tomorrow. 

It’s gonna be  _ great _ . 

Soon enough, Hux is fucking himself back as fast as he can manage, short, eager little thrusts onto the thing, angled just a bit so he can  _ almost  _ get that perfect spot and—

“Hey!  _ Hey!  _ The fuck you staring at, man?” Kylo shouts, so loud and so sudden that Hux jolts, winces at the twinge of pain when his hole tightens up, too fast and too much. He feels woken up by the pain and the realization that Kylo was yelling at  _ someone _ —

Beau. Hux looks over out towards the parking lot and there’s fucking  _ Beau _ , hurriedly getting into his obnoxious orange and white sports car. He’d seen. He’d seen Hux naked from the waist down, seen him moving like this and—

Yeah. Just when Hux thought he couldn’t get any more depraved, his dick goes from just chubbing up to bobbing against his stomach and only a few shades short from being purple. 

He watches as Beau peels out of the parking lot like his ass is on fire, feeling a spark of relief to have the man gone. 

“Sorry, baby, you okay? Fuck, that fucking pervert!” Kylo hisses, his hand stroking comfortingly along Hux’s lower back. 

“I’m okay,” Hux pants out, heart still racing from being caught literally fucking a  _ truck _ . It’s shameful, what he’s doing, what he was  _ caught _ doing, but his heart thuds hard in his chest and his skin feels over-sensitive, the brush of his shirt against his nipples electric in its simplicity. He searches out Kylo’s eyes, hoping— _ praying _ —that Kylo won’t notice how it affected him. It’s one thing to talk about it, about letting someone else watch, about getting caught, it’s something entirely different to actually have it happen. But Kylo’s not looking at him. He’s looking down with his mouth gaping open. 

“Look at you, baby, you’re so hard.  _ Again _ ,” Kylo says, as he wraps long fingers around Hux’s cock and squeezes. Hux has to force himself to keep from fucking into Kylo’s fist and risking injury to his ass. “You liked that, didn’t you? You liked a fucking stranger seeing you like this.” 

Hux doesn’t trust himself to speak, bites down on his lips to keep the needy words from coming out, to keep from thrusting forward into Kylo’s hand like he  _ desperately  _ needs to. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I know.” Kylo’s hand starts moving, jerking Hux’s cock in a tight grip with only Hux’s come to slick the way. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Kylo’s free hand palms at Hux’s ass, encourages him to start moving again and he does, slowly. His muscles are locked up from their surprise audience, but he’s done this before. Well. Not  _ this _ exactly, but it’s not hard for Hux to start relaxing into it. Every little movement of his hips, Kylo follows with his hand, so that soon enough Hux is fucking Kylo’s fist, just like he wanted. 

It feels good, to have something so big and different and  _ solid _ inside him. The plastic is so unyielding it feels like it’s boring into his insides, the strangeness of it almost overwhelming. Hux finds that he wants to keep going, keep moving, keep adjusting around the gear shift just to feel more of it. He tucks his hips a little, biting his lip in concentration and—

He lets out a high, quivering moan as the gear shift nudges just right up against his prostate, so hard it’s  _ almost _ too painful to bear, which means it’s just right for what he wants. 

But he’s so close already, with Kylo’s hand around his dick, Kylo’s fingers playing with his open hole, Kylo’s lips pressed right up against his ear.

“I bet you’ve always been like this, just a perfect little slut for all the boys that came along. I bet you opened up for them so pretty and they couldn’t wait to get inside you. But they couldn’t satisfy you, not a dirty bitch like you, you’ve always needed more. Don’t worry, baby, I got you. I’ll give you what you need. You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you? Gonna come again while you’ve got a fuckin  _ 8-ball _ up your ass? Come on, baby, do it—”

Hux comes with a shudder and a choked out cry, his cock letting out streams of come all over the centre console, coating Kylo’s fist with it. But his hole—fuck—it flutters and shivers around the gear shift like it’s trying to take it deeper. He wants to  _ sob _ it feels so over-sensitized, feels like even the slightest touch there will send him into real tears. 

Kylo helps him off, his big, oafish hands sticky with come, but gentle. He ends up in Kylo’s lap, facing him with his knees on either side of Kylo’s hips, shaking. Hux burrows close as he pants out the last aftershocks of his orgasm, his hands clutching at Kylo’s broad shoulders, forehead pressed into the headrest while Kylo kisses his cheek. 

“God, how are you so fucking perfect? How are you real?” Kylo murmurs against his skin and Hux can’t answer. He still can’t wrap his head around the realization that he  _ fucked a truck _ . 

And, if the beautifully huge bulge in Kylo’s pants is any indication, _he_ liked it too. 

“Can I have you? Baby, please?” Kylo’s hands are wide and gripping at Hux’s sore cheeks, squeezing and sending little shivers up his spine. 

Hux nods, his mind still like mush, still a little hazy, but he knows he wants it. 

Wants to feel used. 

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hux is already figuring out what time slots work best for that therapist appointment he’s going to make as soon as he gets home.)

Kylo does all the work of getting his pants open and a condom on, getting his cock slicked up. The thick head of his cock slides inside Hux’s ass  _ so  _ easily,  _ so _ deep it’s like he was meant to be there. Hux’s groans are low and quiet, drowned out by Kylo’s harsh grunts as he starts jerking his hips up, his cock pounding into Hux’s hole in quick, hard jabs. 

Kylo’s breath rasps in Hux’s ear as he ruts into Hux’s abused hole, warm and open and slick. It hurts a little, but Hux just keens, just clings on while Kylo takes what he needs, what Hux gives him. 

There’s something dizzyingly satisfying about having a man like Kylo  _ need _ Hux like this so much. 

When Kylo comes, it’s with his cock buried deep and pulsing in Hux’s ass, his fingers leaving bruises around Hux’s hip bones. They’re both trembling by then, the definition of a fucking mess. 

The whole truck will probably smell like lube and come for weeks. 

Kylo slides out of him and Hux thinks he might have to take a break from shoving things up his ass. At least for a day or two. 

They don’t speak for a while, still trying to gather the energy to move, to get the hell out of the latest parking lot they’ve managed to claim via fucking in it. But they don’t go anywhere, just sit with their limbs wrapped around one another, quiet and still. 

Which is, of course, when Kylo has to fuck it all up.

“So? Who was better: my truck, or me?” When Hux lifts his head, he can just barely see the cocky smirk on Kylo’s face, twisted into something almost sinister by his scar. 

“I—” Hux starts, but Kylo’s voice overrides him. 

“It’s me, isn’t it?  _ Obviously _ . I mean, I doubt any of your exes had a cock as big as mine and the truck  _ definitely _ doesn’t, so clearly I’m better.” 

“Well, considering you’re the only person I’ve had sex with, you win by default.” 

“‘Default’? Wait—” Kylo cranes his neck to meet Hux’s gaze, “‘Only’? ‘Only’ as in  _ only _ only?” 

“Yes?” 

Kylo’s staring at him with abject horror. 

“ _ What _ ?! My parents gave me a credit card and I have a lot of free time, okay?” 

Kylo just keeps staring at him, the colour drained from his face, mouth slack and eyes wide. 

“ _ What?! _ ” Hux pushes himself up so he can face Kylo directly, ignoring the twinge of pain that shoots up his back as he crosses his arms. “What is your issue?” 

“It’s just—” Kylo is looking at him filled with such concern and his big hands are gentle at Hux’s elbows, but it’s hardly reassuring until Kylo  _ explains himself _ . 

“‘Just’ what, Kylo?” 

“I could have  _ killed  _ you.”  

“ _ What?! _ ”

“I took your  _ v-card _ ,” Kylo whispers in quiet horror, like there’s someone around to overhear. 

“Oh, my God, are you  _ twelve _ ? My ‘v-card’?  _ Really _ ?” Hux buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. Is this real life? Who even—  

“I’m so  _ big _ and you’re so  _ little _ —” 

“Hey!” Hux’s head shoots up at that, jabbing a finger into Kylo’s chest that he easily ignores. 

“—And in a  _ parking lot _ ! On my  _ bike _ ! What if I  _ broke you _ ?” 

“ _ Oh my god, _ you’re over-thinking this, Kylo,” Hux tries to insist, but Kylo is barely listening to him. 

“I could have killed you with my  _ dick! _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! I really struggled with this new edition, so I hope it's lives up to your expectations!! if you have any kink suggestions for the next instalment (whenever I get around to it >>) come find me on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) and tell me what u think!


End file.
